


you're gonna wanna be my best friend

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Light Angst, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Texting, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kakashi: bring vodka my cute little studentnaruto: SASUKE RUN HE'S HITTING ON YOU TOO!!!!HE'S GONNA TOUCH U IN PLACES NO MAN SHOULD BE TOUCHEDsakura: places no man should be touched huh??? guess we know whos gonna get cancer firstino: /whisper to sakura fuck sakura ur so funny please marry me and eat my coochieino: waitino: this isnt habbo hotel





	you're gonna wanna be my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow me publishing?? a miracle
> 
>  
> 
> ... anyway yes im a naruto fanboy now.. 😳 i finished shippuden finally and have gotten even more hyper fixated on it

lee has added neji, tenten + 10 others to ‘my youthful ninja frands !! :D’

shikamaru: no

shikamaru: dlt me

naruto: wut

naruto: isnt tht a burger????? ಠ_ಠ

neji: This is still a very disastrous idea, Lee.

lee: have some faith in your teammate neji!!! (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣

choji: speak properly shikamaru nobody but ino and i understand !!

shikamaru: no remve me frm cht

shikamaru: trblsm

kiba: … ur kidding

lee: im sorry my friend shikamaru! this chat is for us ninjas to keep in touch! i value our amazing and interesting contact! (╯3╰)(╯3╰)

tenten: bruh

tenten: you type too much shikamaru isnt gonna read all that

lee: i youthfully apologise! (／(ｴ)＼)

ino: “bruh” - ben10 2k19

neji: This was definitely a mistake.

hinata: ...um? hi….

naruto: yo hinata! 

naruto: neji = stick up ass

hinata: kddkjsdjc

kiba: hinata? you alright

hinata: y es! accidentally hit keyboard thats all gotta go bye!!!

shikamaru: dlete

shikamaru: choji dleete me

neji: Perhaps Naruto's destiny is to unfortunately get punched in his vital chakra points and die a sad, painful death. What a shame.

sakura: Perhaps.

naruto: huh wierd

naruto: sakura & neji = stick up ass

tenten: “bruh” -ben10 2k19 -ino 2k19

choji: buy me barbecue first i'll think about it <3

shikamaru: its k

shikamaru: ino delet

ino: shut up shikamaru go back to ur bored gay napping

shino: i believe the … i and e are switched, naruto. like the summer nights with your loved ones, sometimes they never end up as you thought, and you're left to contemplate if you're truly meant to be here considering your mistake. perhaps it would be better to simply do this “delete”?

shino: but what is this “delete”, you ask?

kiba: we dont

shino: k ╥﹏╥

sakura: Naruto what did you type? I might have to reread it :) 

naruto: HAHAH LOL! NTHING SAKURA LOLOL <3 JUST TALKN ABT BEING HOKAGE THE NORM!!!

Neji: Are you sure, Naruto? I might be having vision problems as well.

naruto: lol stick

lee: oh!!! it seems i forgot a youthful ninja of ours!!!!(T⌓T)

kiba: who

neji: Disgraceful.

tenten: lee i think YOURE having vision problems….?

lee has added sasuke to ‘my youthful ninja frands !! :D’

sasuke: huh

kiba: *hisses and barks*

sasuke has left ‘my youthful ninja frands !! :D’

shikamaru: god i wish that were me

shikamaru: oh wait i dont, i forgot he betrayed our village, our trust and caused precious ninjas to be injured. haha silly me i forgot he only brings destruction, pain and suffering to our village :/ whoops

ino: Shikamaru.

hinata: ...oh….

neji: Silly Shikamaru, how could you forget?

sakura: guys c'mon… dont be like this.. he's in this chat...

lee: neji, tenten… that is not very pleasing to hear from you! sasuke is a friend and no longer an enemy to us or konoha!

tenten: the fire country may have forgiven him on the hokages word that he is loyal but can we really trust him? im sorry lee, im with neji on this….

choji: youre all quite being harsh… im sure sasuke regrets and has changed… especially considering he was brought back by naruto 

shikamaru: asuma was killed but you dont see me rejecting and injuring people who considered me a friend, do you?

ino: shikamaru stop.

hinata: i… guys please just stop….

kiba: sorry naruto…

shino: It seems we have differing opinions, and it would be in everybody's best interest to not upset each other. I am going to stay out of this debate until further notice, although I do believe that if people would not like Sasuke in this chat we should respect them.

sakura: sasuke deserves respect too, the whole entire village only sees him as a missing nin and you guys were all his friends… c'mon let's just stop arguing here, its personal business.

kiba: i WAS his friend

neji: You cannot expect the past to stay in the past.

ino: grow UP and stop throwing this around in here because you're upset 

lee: I apologise for adding Sasuke to this chat without consulting you all! I did not intend for this conversation to become of this nature and shall rightfully take all blame!

tenten: lee dont worry about this!! you didn't know and its not your fault, please dont blame yourself

naruto: ….

sakura: dont be angry… theyre allowed to be upset

naruto: alright sakura…

naruto: just guys… sasuke is my friend.. i trust u and i trust him and he was clouded by revenge :/

ino: im so sorry for ⅓ of my idiot team ill be sure to get his mother to put him over her knee and spank him!

hinata: i also do not wish for conflict.. um .. naruto although um sasuke has definitely made mistakes…

naruto: yh hinata he has! and shikamaru, kiba, stick neji!!! ive already beaten sasuke for being such a dumb bitch!!! :/ 

naruto: dattebayo xD

tenten: kinda expected a long rant..

naruto: oh no that's coming, im working on a formal presentation but uh pls don't b mean to sasuke …! he's lonely and im kinda afraid he's gonna off himself so dont be harsh!! his life has been full of death and sadness!! he couldn't see the light :(

lee: it is a shame sasuke has been unable to see the light, i am glad im able to leave my anger to support all of my fellow youthful friends !

kiba: naruto you're not taking this shit seriously

naruto: kiba i dedicated years of my life to this fucking man so im pretty sure that im taking this plenty serious and only speaking like this to avoid getting angry! you've all been there for me through the years sasuke was rogue, and now that he's back you can't possibly learn forgiveness? it just shows how much you really know the other people around you, and how blind you are to the real world.

shikamaru we have all suffered loss, im not downsizing your grieving but asumas death is not an excuse to be nasty. sasuke lived with his clans death and brothers betrayal on his shoulders for years, he was a child who could only see his life going in one direction (lolz) and his life purpose was to do right to his clan. how can you blame him for being manipulated by orochimaru? who promised him power and pushed his way into sasukes weaknesses for his own gain.

neji as a member of the branch family you accepted your destiny, didn't you? sasuke was lost, he was angry and bitter which was amplified by the sharingans power to prey on your want for revenge. he was cursed from the beginning and wasn't lucky enough to pick the correct path. well to us anyway, for him this was the only way to go, the only way for him to defeat his clan murderer… do you ever stop to think about how impossibly hard it was? to break his ties from konoha and sakura, kakashi and i for this? 

coming from the 1 person who never gave up on sasuke even after sakura finally did… i'm just asking you to think about why he made these choices… think about accepting that he's back and he's made mistakes… but he had his reasons and i still had hope!! and they turned out didn't it? i bought him back and … idk...i guess i needa cool off, see ya!

naruto has left ‘my youthful ninja frands !! :D’

sakura: lord almighty fucking jesus 

lee has added naruto to ‘my youthful ninja frands !! :D’

naruto has added sasuke to ‘my youthful ninja frands !! :D’

naruto has left ‘my youthful ninja frands !! :D’

sasuke: naruto i told you to stop defending me u fucking knob 

sasuke has added naruto to ‘my youthful ninja frands !! :D’

sasuke: how many times do i gotta say i dont need forgiveness u buttmuncher?? i dont need or deserve it ok! dont throw yourself under the bridge for me idiot

naruto: sasuke is ur eyesight so bad frm ur sharingan ? i literally know u better than urself. sakura and kakashi too:/

shino: perhaps…

shino has added kakashi to ‘my youthful ninja frands !! :D’

kakashi: oh god no please obito let me drink with you 

kakashi: ill read this later i need shots first

sakura: kakashi!!! if i have to pump ur stomach again i WILL beat you

kakashi: shots of orange juice, sakura

sakura: good

kakashi: orange juice and vodka

kakashi: also sasuke we need to talk, usual spot

sasuke: k

sakura: HUH? NO YOU TERRIBLE TEACHER

kakashi: bring vodka my cute little student

naruto: SASUKE RUN HE'S HITTING ON YOU TOO!!!!HE'S GONNA TOUCH U IN PLACES NO MAN SHOULD BE TOUCHED

sakura: places no man should be touched huh??? guess we know whos gonna get cancer first

ino: /whisper to sakura fuck sakura ur so funny please marry me and eat my coochie

ino: wait

ino: this isnt habbo hotel

choji: kakashi must molest sasuke alot… “usual spot”

kakashi: we're making up for lost time

kakashi: wait NO

kakashi: we’re JUST DRINKING WITH THE OTHER JOUNIN

sakura: its ok ino ill eat ur coochie sasuke wont anyway

naruto: ,,imm im sashaing

naruto: sjakinf

naruto: sahiming SAKING IN MY BOOTS FCK SHAKING

sasuke: i heard sake?

neji: why is everybody in Konoha alcoholics

kiba: trauma :-)

sasuke: oh yes i have plenty of that

sakura: drink up boys!

kakashi: sounds threatening

lee: anyways..... shall we all agree to put our differences aside and welcome sasuke back into konoha knowing he has plenty of regrets?! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

naruto: fuck yeah babey

sasuke: literally never say that again.

tenten: in time maybe..

neji: i always hated sasuke but ill go easy on him ig .

shikamaru: im narutos friend before a sasuke hater so.. yeah…

kiba: iigg..

kakashi: good! now that that's sorted! lee you forgot to add sai.

kakashi has left ‘my youthful ninja frands !! :D’

lee: ah.. ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

lee: oh fuck.. my bad(҂⌣̀_⌣́)

neji: EXCUSE ME..*?##?#?@3(mm?

tenten: BRUH REALLY SAID FUCK.

sai: nah you didn't i've just been ghostin.

sasuke: what the literal fuck.

kiba: we're all messes..

hinata: homosexual messes….

shino: (l)ee (b)yakuganuserhyuuganeji (g)ai (t)enten

shino: wait.

ino: you fuckface the g goes first

naruto: oh worm………………

naruto: hi 

sakura: hello sai:)

sai: aye whats up my homie-gs ! 

chouji: f….?

sasuke: god maybe naruto was right i really am going to off myself now

sakura: dont joke about that >:(

neji: no wait he's onto something

sai: 🙄

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments r always appreciated ! thanks for reading <3
> 
> discord tag: sasuke sits#2655
> 
> might update with more chapters but for now.. its marked as complete...


End file.
